Editors' Resources
Links Data collections and utilities from the Disruptor Beam forums and elsewhere. :Simchajra's Adventures Google Doc :Jurevicus' GoTA guides :Items List Editorial Images Icons and other images useful when adding data to pages. Frames Achievement Frame 1.png|Lvl. 1 Achievement Achievement Frame 2.png|Lvl. 2 Achievement Achievement Frame 3.png|Lvl. 3 Achievement Achievement Frame 4.png|Lvl. 4 Achievement Item Border Silver.png|Silver Item Frame Iconview Silver Light.png|Icon Frame Light Circle Frame - Grey.png|Circle Frame Convoframe.png|Convo Frame Gems Raritygems.png|Rarity Gem Set Rarity-squaregems.png|Rarity Square Gem Set To set the correct gem on a template, call the class "rarity_****" where **** = common, uncommon, rare, legendary or peerless. For example, gives: '' '' '' Item Types Hand Icon.png|Weapon Icon Body Icon.png|Armor Icon Companion Icon.png|Unit Icon Sworn_Sword_Icon.png|Sworn Sword Icon Boons Icon Lg.png|Boon Icon Seal_Icon.png|Seal Icon Food Icon_Lg.png|Food Icon Drink Icon.png|Drink Icon Herb Icon.png|Herb Icon Medicine Icon.png|Medicine Icon Alignments Alignment_Cunning_Icon.png|Cunning Icon Alignment_Truthful_Icon.png|Truthful Icon Alignment_Family_Icon.png|Family Icon Alignment_Realm_Icon.png|Realm Icon Alignment_Old_Ways_Icon.png|Old Ways Icon Alignment_New_Ways_Icon.png|New Ways Icon Alignment_None_Icon.png|No Alignment Actions Battle Icon.png|Battle Icon Trade Icon.png|Trade Icon Intrigue Icon.png|Intrigue Icon Fight.png|Fight Action Harass.png|Harass Action Aid.png|Aid Action Barter.png|Barter Action Swindle.png|Swindle Action Bribe.png|Bribe Action Spy.png|Spy Action Sabotage.png|Sabotage Action Steal.png|Steal Action Item Companion Icon.png|Equip Unit Item Body Icon.png|Equip Armor Item Hand Icon.png|Equip Weapon Lorebook Prologue Icon Dark.png|Prologue Icon Volume I Icon Dark.png|Volume I Icon Volume II Icon Dark.png|Volume II Icon Volume III Icon Dark.png|Volume III Icon Volume You Icon.png|Volume You Icon Volume IV Icon.png|Volume IV Icon Forging_Bonds_Icon.png|Forging Bonds Icon Volume_V_Icon.png|Volume V Icon Breaking Ties Icon.png|Breaking Ties Icon Volume VI Icon.png|Volume VI Icon Gathering Storm Icon.png|Gathering Storm Icon Volume VII Icon.png|Volume VII Icon World Events Icon.png|World Event Icon Fealties Stark_Icon.png|Stark Icon Lannister_Icon.png|Lannister Icon Greyjoy_Icon.png|Greyjoy Icon Baratheon_Icon.png|Baratheon Icon Targaryen_Icon.png|Targaryen Icon Martell_Icon.png|Martell Icon Tyrell_Icon.png|Tyrell Icon Tully_Icon.png|Tully Icon Arryn_Icon.png|Arryn Icon Backgrounds Background_Highborn_Bastard_Icon.png|Highborn Bastard Icon Background_Fosterling_Icon.png|Fosterling Icon Background_Former Mercenary_Icon.png|Former Mercenary Icon Background_Minor Noble_Icon.png|Minor Noble by Marriage Icon Background_Hedge Knight_Icon.png|Hedge Knight Icon Background_Whisperer_Icon.png|Whisperer Icon Background_Merchant_Icon.png|Merchant Icon House Carving Images Greyjoy Carved.png|Greyjoy Lannister Carved.png|Lannister Stark Carved.png|Stark Tully Carved Fish.png|Tully Various Icons Quest Bonus Completed Icon.png|Quest Bonus Completed Quest Perform Completed Icon.png|Quest Perform Completed Quest Perform New Icon.png|Quest Perform New Quest Sworn Sword Completed.png|Quest Sworn Sword Completed Friend Icon Gold Light.png|Friend Gold Light Friend Icon Silver Light.png|Friend Silver Light Messages Gold Dark.png|Messages Gold Dark Message Silver Dark.png|Message Silver Dark Message Silver Light.png|Message Silver Light Power Gold Dark.png|Power Gold Dark Power Silver Dark.png|Power Silver Dark Shop Icon Gold Dark.png|Shop Gold Dark Shop Icon Gold Light.png|Shop Gold Light Shop Icon Silver Dark.png|Shop Silver Dark Review Circle.png|Review Circle Silver Coin.png|Silver Coin Action.png|Action Icon Quest Perform Light.png|Quest Perform Light Quest Decline Icon Light.png|Quest Decline Light War Map Light.png War Map Dark.png Members Light.png Members Dark.png Diplomacy Dark.png Diplomacy Light.png Provisions.png Attention.gif|Attention Icon-quest-light.png|Icon-quest-light Building Level Icon.png|Building Level Collect Icon.png|Collect Gears Icon.png|Gears Dice Gem.png|Dice Icon-crown-light.png|Crown Snooze.gif|Snooze Diplomacy Enemy.png|Enemy Diplomacy Friend.png|Friend Diplomacy Neutral.png|Neutral Banner Icon.png|Banner Forum new.gif|Forum Redirect.png|Redirect X Icon.png|X Icon Sprites Iconview-silver.png|Icon Frame Sprite Quest Decline Icon Sprite.png|Quest Decline Tab narrow.png|Tab Narrow Checkbox.png|Checkbox Checkbox Clear.png|Checkbox Icon-progcrown.png|Crown Talent-prog.gif|Talent Progress VolPagingArrows.png|Volume Navigation Headers & Backrounds Bannerpole Left.png|Banner Pole Left Bannerpole Right.png|Banner Pole Right Bramble Topknots Left.png|Bramble Topknots Bramble Topknots Right.png|Bramble Topknots Header - Knotwork.png|Knotwork Header Header - Stone Light.png|Stone Header HeaderOption1.png|Header Option Heading Knotwork.png|Knotwork Header Marble-Tile-Top.png|Marble Header Panel.png|Panel Background Profile Card.png|Profile Card Background Building Info Background.png Button Background Dark Gold.png|Button Background Gold Dark Button Background Light Gold.png|Button Background Gold Light Btn-bg-brown.png|Button Background Brown Dark Button Background Light Brown.png|Button Background Brown Light Btn-bg-green.png|Button Background Green Dark Btn-bg-green-glow.png|Button Background Green Light Searching for duplicate images If you think there might be a duplicate of a file you can use these to search: * * Create a Manual Redirect with #Redirect [ file name ] Templates Links to the latest versions of important templates. MediaWiki:Editor-template-list *Template:Item Card *Template:Profile *Template:Banner TOC and Template:Banner TOC/Left *Template:Reward Object You can now create sortable tables by adding the sortable class option. ''eg. class="article-table sortable" Please note that class="article-table" has issues when used with certain templates. Category:Editorial Resources